Katnep and Tavrisk
by electracute13
Summary: Nepeta tells Karkat how she feels, Vriska fears hurting Tavros again. Both of these troll girls want to finally have the relationship they dream of. There will be more ships other then these two.
1. Katnep

Nepeta walked through the hallways looking for the troll she was flushed for. No luck finding him, she returned to the lab, and logged on to her computer. She wanted to message him, but she didn't know what to say.

arsenicCatnip began trolling carcinoGeneticist at 7:29 PM

AC: :33 hey karkitty, can mew come over to my cave sometime?

CG: IS THERE ANY REAL FUCKING REASON FOR ME TO DO THAT?

AC: :33 i wanted to roleplay with mew

CG: WHAT IN YOUR RIGHT FUCKING THINK PAN MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD ENJOY DOING THAT?

AC: :33 i just wanted to see mew but nefurmind

The somewhat upset cat troll logged off and went back to her cave. All she could think about was the rude and uncouth troll she was flushed for. This is how the chats went, every attempt, every day. Her heart was starting to give up, she wanted to love him even though he pushed her away. She moved toward her block, quite disappointed.

Karkat was on his computer, trying to do really important shit you wouldn't understand. While he worked, he noticed someone was trolling him. He sighed reluctantly and opened Trollian. It was that cat troll, Nepeta Leijon. He didn't understand her at all. She seemed like a freak. She was inviting him to her cave. What the hell? He didn't even know this troll very well! She wanted to roleplay, whatever that meant. So of course, he said no, which appeared to upset her. But who cares?

Small, olive colored tears rolled down her face. She wondered why she wasn't good enough for him. She tried, so very hard. She wandered over to one of the walls of the cave and looked at her OTP, knowing it will only be a dream...

Every single night, at the same time every night, he would get some kind of message from her on Trollian. Sometimes the messages were obnoxious, and sometimes they were really annoying, but due to repetition, he began to think about her a bit. Why was she so keen on having him over? Was she just another troll trying to fuck with his mind, or did she actually care about him? This was starting to hurt his head, so he decided to go to his cocoon and sleep the thoughts away.

She woke up the next evening knowing it would be different, something told her he would finally give in. She quickly brushed her hair, put her hood and jacket on and left for the night. She went to the lab which was empty, and began the usual chat.

arsenicCatnip began trolling carcinoGeneticist at 7:29 PM.

AC: :33 hey karkitty

CG: HELLO, NEPETA. WHAT IS IT?

AC: :33 i wanted to know if we could meet up sometime?

carcinoGeneticist has ceased trolling arsenicCatnip at 7:31 PM.

He didn't understand. Why, why, why?! Every evening, she sent a message asking if they could meet up. It didn't make any sense to him. How could someone be this desperate to be with him? She was so keen to have him come over there, or her come over here, or go have a picnic or whatever shit it was for that night. He was so confused by her entire interaction with him that it made him angry to think about it. WHY DID SHE EVEN CARE?!


	2. Katnep 2

She wished she had enough courage to tell him how she felt. She sent him one last message.

arsenicCatnip began trolling carcinoGeneticist at 7:43 PM

AC: :33 karkitty sorry fur being so annoying, but can mew pawlease meet me in the lab? this is the last message i'm going send mew, bye

arsenicCatnip ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist at 7:43 PM

Karkat couldn't take it anymore. He would snap if this kept up. He had to go meet with Nepeta. So, he took a shower and began heading to the lab.

Hoping he got the message, she waited. She heard footsteps of trolls passing the lab, none of them coming in. A crabby troll walked in looking Dee at her. She could tell he loathed her right now.

"Hi, Karkitty!" She said, happy to see him.

"What the hell is your deal?!" He retorted, less happy to see her.

"I've pawlways wanted to meet mew, sorry I've been so annoying," she said, hanging her head and trying to avoid his glare.

"I understand that, but why?! Why did you want to meet me? What do I matter to you?!" he yelled, completely oblivious.

"I've wanted to tell mew that I'm...I'm flushed for mew!" She said angrily.

Karkat blushed a deep shade of red. She knew his blood color now.

Nepeta sat down in her chair and faced her computer.

"There Karkitty, mew can leave now if mew want," she said still staring to the black screen.

Karkat stayed silent for a good five minutes before finally speaking. "Hey Nepeta, do you want to come over to my hive sometime?" He stood, motionless.

"Of course, when would be a good time fur mew?" She said, her heart beginning to beat rapidly.

"I don't fucking care. I never have any shit going on." He said, still blushing.

She got up and walked over to him and, grabbing his hand, she took him out of the lab, just as Equius walked in.


	3. Tavrisk

She felt bad for what she did, how could she tell him. No, no she couldn't tell anyone, nobody could ever know she was flushed for the wheelchair-bound coward. Plus how could she tell him, Gamzee was constantly guarding him from her, shouldn't he be guarding his idiotic and uncontrollable moirail. She heard the high pitched laughter of the small cat troll, she looked over to see the mutant blood Karkat tickling her. The cerulean-blooded troll sat there looking at the new couple made her feel weak, so she got up and left one message for Tavros:

arachnidsGrip began trolling adiosToreador at 8:01 PM.

AG: Hey meet me at my hive I need to talk to you, it's important.

arachnidsGrip ceased trolling adiosToreador at 8:01 PM.

Tavros Nitram sat in his wheelchair in his respiteblock. He was thinking about playing a game or something, when he received a message from the one who took his legs. She wanted him to meet her at her hive. Probably to hurt his feelings or something. However, it would be sort of mean to not show up, by the same token. So, he reluctantly wheeled down his ramp to exit the hive and head toward Vriska's hive.

She didn't think he would show. When she finally saw the tips of his horns come over the horizon, Vriska felt something, but she ignored tried to ignore it, even while it pulled at her. She ran towards him happily.

"Tavros, you came, I'm so happy!" She said in pure excitement.

"Uhh, why are you happy?" He asked confusedly.

"Well, I ran into a younger version of you, I told him to remember something. I was wondering if you could possibly know what I told him," She said, doubting he would now.

Tavros sat for a second, and thought about this event that could have transpired. He tried to remember having a conversation as a grub with current Vriska. Suddenly it hit him. The odd troll with the funny eye patch told him...what was it? When he remembered, tears welled up in his eyes. _"I love you. You're my best friend. You have always been there for me. And I'm very sorry."_ Bronze tears streamed from his eyes. It seemed like she truly felt remorse for crippling him.

She saw tears form in his eyes, at that moment she knew he had known what she had said to him. She herself started to cry as she remembered her words and how she had pushed him off that cliff. She wanted him to hate her, but she would be nothing without him. She wiped the tears from his face and kissed his cheek.

"I meant every word I said to you, I'm so sorry, Tavros! I wish I could take it back, do everything over again. I would go back and make sure you never met me, I've been nothing but trouble and heartache for you." She said as tears continued down her face.

"Vriska...that was...so sweet," he managed, sniffing. "I'm just a useless cripple, so I get in your way all the time, and I'm so low on the hemospectrum... Uhh, you have every right to treat me the way you do!" Tavros said.

"No I don't Tavros, if anything you should hate me for what I did to you." She said wiping the final off the final tears from her face.

"Uhh...I don't think I could bring myself to hate you, Vriska," he continued. "I know that even though you say all those mean things, you are still a good troll deep in your heart."

"That's the reason I love you. No matter what, you see the good in trolls. You don't hate me, but the rest do. Why do you keep saying I'm a good troll?"

"If I didn't think you were fun to be around, I wouldn't have played FLARP with you in the first place...I just like it when we play games together...even if the legs thing kind of spooked me," Tavros told the cerulean-blooded troll.

"Tavros, I should still pay for what I did. Why did you show up here anyways? How did you get away from Makara?" she asked taking him into her hive. She sat him on the couch and sat next to him.

"Because you messaged me to."

"Oh well good, but still what about Makara?"

"What about him?"

"How were you able to escape him?"

"I didn't run into him."

"Oh well what should we do now, you know now that you know I love you?"

"I, uhh, don't think I should be the one you ask for that."

" What do you mean like...should I just take action"

"Uhh...if you think that'd be what to do in this particular situation then go ahead."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly, slightly blushing,All she could think was "_why am I doing this, ah what if hes uncomfortable now ahhh."_


	4. Suddenly pepsicola

ectoBiologest [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

EB: hey dave

TG: sup egderp

EB: nothing much bored out of my mind.

TG: come to my place then.

EB: dave... are you sure last time I was there I was harassed by dirk.

TG: yeah man, he'll leave you alone... i think

TG: just come over.

EB: alright. Why do you want me to come over so badly?

TG: just get over here.

ectoBiologest [EB]ceased pestering

turntechGodhead [TG]

"Dave...Dave where are you," I said as I walked into the house.

"John is that you," the voice coming from the puppet room asked.

"Dave, where are you," I said fearing the voice could be Dirk's. Suddenly I was grabbed and pulled into a cluttered room. I turned around expecting to see a shirtless Dirk standing there with cal wearing his anime shades, but instead I saw a blonde cool kid.

"Hey Egderp," he said laughing at how tense I was.

"Dave I thought you were Dirk," I said sighing in relief.

"Oh, Bro, he's up in the puppet room,"he shuttered when he said puppet.

"Why did you tell me to come over here" I asked as I attempted to step over his stuff all over the room.

"Dude do we have to talk about it, like can't we just hang out," he said trying to hide something.

"Yeah we can hang out but..." I was forced to stop when Dave grabbed me and kissed me. I was surprised at first but I think I liked it.


	5. More Pepsi Cola

"Wow you two, Dave I didn't know you liked John like that," Dave pushed away from me when Dirk came in. All I could do was blush and hide from Dirk.

"Don't worry Egderp, he will leave you alone," he whispered as in his behind him.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds to it, Jake and I will be doing strider things...so yeah," he looked at me and said "wink" as I'm guessing he winked. Suddenly I wasn't behind Dave anymore, he was laying on his bed.

"Hey I'm sorry for kissing you, just for...," I interrupted him the way he did to me. "John what was that for?" he asked hesitantly after I pulled away.

"Umm...I think I should go. I like you a lot dave. I think I'm going to go" I said backing away from him. I ran outside of his room and left the house.

"John...John...wait" Dave said between breaths. His voice was getting closer and closer, when he finally caught up to me he grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"John why did you leave we obviously feel the same way?"

"Dave I'm not a homosexual" I said trying to make him let go of my hand

"I'm not saying that you are, but why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know, Dave when you're re really cute, and when you kissed me I felt something, something I've never felt before"

"Lets go" he said dragging me back to his house.

"Dirk im not doing that while Cal is here. I'm going downstairs to see what Dave and John are doing" said Jake as he walked out of Dirk's room flinging a smuppet off of himself shuttering. We quickly ran into Dave's room and hopped on his bed. I laid there while Dave played with my hair.

"You two look so cute together." Jake said while walking into the room.

"Jake go play puppet for my bro and leave us alone" Dave stood up and walked towards Jake.


End file.
